Memories of Him
by AngelSerenity21
Summary: This is a story of a woman named Serena who struggle life to find her parents, Through her journey she will find people who will help her or destroyed her. Will she able to find her parents and reach for the life she wanted or she'll going to lose it all?
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIES OF HIM

by: Angel Serenity21

Hi everyone! I'm just new here so I hope you will enjoy reading my story. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer:I don not own Sailormoon.

Introduction:

Serena's Point of View:

I have lot of memories of my father and mother. We are happy then but this family that i love and cherished were destroyed... I was 5 years old when my mother packed up her things and left us for another man. I ran after her and shouted "Mama, don't leave us! Mama!" Tears sprang in my eyes as I ran after her. She never looked back. My knees grew weak and I fell from the ground. "Traitor!" I said to my feet. Even my feet betrayed me. I looked up and saw that my mama was gone...

My feet brought me back to the house that I loved. A house that once a happy home. I saw my father on the doorway. I ran into him and shakily said "Why father? Why you didn't stop her? Why?". My father just stood there without saying anything. His eyes were emotionless. I hate him because he didn't made an effort to stop her nor made an effort to do so. He just stood there and watched as everything unfold right into his very eyes...

"Serena! Serena!" someone called her

I woke up from my dream and realized that i slept here in the library. 'Its just a dream.' I thought.

"Serena, Serena!" someone called her again but loudly this time. I looked up and saw my best friend were in front of me, smiling. 'What again this time, Serena?' I said to myself.

"You were dreaming again, Sere." she informed me.

"What! Is it too loud?" I asked, looking at everyone around me. I was too relieved to realized that they are busy on their own businesses.

"Just kidding, Sere. You looked like you seen a ghost." she said smiling. I sighed and said to myself 'Here she goes again tormenting me.'

Michiru and I were best friend since we were 10 years old and now we're 20 years old and graduating from college. She loves playing volleyball and I'm into badminton. We understand each other just by looking at the eyes. No need to say words...

"Say Sere, what is your dream? Don't tell me its your family again?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes." I simply said.

I looked down at the book lying in front of me. It say the words MOVE ON!. I scratched my eyes and looked again and saw ADVANCED LAW, the title of the book. I sighed and said 'I must be dreaming.'

On my way home, I saw this guy who looked exactly like the back of my father. They have the same height and mannerism in walking. I decided to follow that guy. I wanted to make sure if my eyes are playing with me again. He turned left in the corner and I followed him. Then I bumped into someone but before i fall down, someone already catches me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a guy asked me.

As I open my eyes, I saw a pair of blue eyes. So beautiful, so intoxicating. It feels like I'm drowning into it.

"Yes, I'm alright." I replied as he helps me to get up. Then I got his full view now. 'He's not my father.' I realized. Disappointment were written all over face. This guy probably noticed it because he ask me again "Are you sure you're alright? You look pale?" he asked worriedly. 'Why this guy is worried about me? Is this his way to pick up women?' I didn't realized that i said it too loud. Too loud for him to hear it. He was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm just concerned. I don't mean any harm." he said.

I feel guilty for judging him. "I'm sorry!" i said and then i ran away. From him and from the shame that i felt...

Like it? Reviews please. Thank you. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

MEMORIES OF HIM

by Angel Serenity 21

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I hope you have fun today. I would like to say my thank yous to SmarterThanYou and Mistress Ahyee for giving me reviews. It feels so good to have someone who could appreciate your story and give time in making you a review. Thanks a lot guys! Mwaahhh! Anyways, this chapter will tackle how Serena and her Father became close and how her past could affect her. Hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. On with the story...

Ooopppsss, I forgot...;)

I do not own Sailor Moon.

CHAPTER 1

_After my Mama left us, I didn't talked to him. I hated him for not stopping my Mama. I blamed him for everything that happened. Time passed by, he busied himself with work and the responsibility of providing me what I needed in life. He became a good provider and I know he wanted to become a good father but I didn't allowed him. Until one day..._

_He was in the garden trimming the bushes when I decided to break the silence. I came up to him and said, "Can I talk to you?" and then I sat on the bench. He stopped trimming the bushes and joined me in the bench._

_"Why you didn't stopped her?" I asked without looking at him. I felt him tense and and his body went rigid._

_"I knew you're going to asked that someday. I guess this is the time we need to talked about what happened. I'm going to tell you first of how your Mama and I met." he took a deep breath and began to tell the story._

_"I was in college when I first saw and met your Mama. She was the most popular and one of the most beautiful girl in school. I instantly fell in love but I know she wouldn't noticed me because I was the nerd with black eyeglasses. I just admired her from afar. God took pity on me because one day she became my partner in thesis class. I began to know her. She's not snob like what everyone's saying. In fact, she was nice and kind but she was a loner. That's why they thought she was snob. We became very close and became best of friends..." he stopped and removed his eyeglasses. He took the time of wiping it. I'm just waiting for him to continue. I looked up in the sky and saw the sun is gone and black clouds were forming. 'Its gonna rain.' I said to myself. I looked at my Papa and he was now putting on his eyeglasses. He looked from afar and continue,_

_"There was this guy she's in love with. His name is Dennis. He was like her. He is also one of the most popular guy in school. She's very eager to meet this guy personally but before she makes a move, he already courted her. Of course she said yes. I was heartbroken. To protect myself, I began to distanced myself to her. She doesn't mind that. Then one day, she came up to me, crying. I instantly knew what happened. I helped her to forget Dennis. I brought her to her favorite places and we did all the things she wanted to do. All the while, I thought I'm the one who's helping her but she's the one who helped me. I began to changed the way I dressed and the way I mingle with people. I wasn't the nerd anymore. I am the guy next door." This brought a smile on the handsome face of my father as he remembers all those girls vying for his attention._

_"I told her my feelings after we graduated from college. I was ready to get rejected then but I'm not expecting the answer she gave me. She said yes. I was the happiest person that time. After 3 years of boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, we decided to take our relationship into the next level. We said our vows in front of God and everybody. We are happy then..." his voice trailed off as tears began to formed in his eyes._

_"I really don't understand what happened. We are happy, right? I don't understand what went wrong. Every night I always asked myself If I did something wrong with her but I can't think of anything I've done that will hurt her or our family. For 10 years, I always searched for her. I always cried for her but not for myself but for you, my baby. I always blamed myself for what to our family." he said as he cried quietly. I was crying too when the rain began to poured and make us wet. But neither of us moved._

_"I'm sorry If I wasn't be able to stopped her. I don't know what to do... I just watched her, leaving us... My mind said to follow her but my body wasn't cooperating with me. I'm shocked from what happened." he looked up in the sky and let the rain washed him._

_I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. For 10 years, I blamed him for what happened to us. I'm so selfish!_

_"I'm very sorry Papa. I'm really sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm very sorry." I said as I put my face on my hands. I cannot stopped my tears._

_"It's okay, baby... Shh, don't cry." he said as he soothes me._

_Both of us were crying and unable to stopped. This is the first time we talked and cried together. He hold my hand and placed in his heart while looking me in the eyes. "You know what Papa wants to happened?" he asked me. I looked at him quizzically and asked, "What is it, Papa?"_

_"I wanted us to start all over again. I want us to be happy again. I know I cannot replaced your Mama but I can promise that I'm going to be a good father..."_

_"You're already a good father and provider to me, Papa." I replied._

_"Thank you, my baby. We can get through this. I promise." he promised me._

_I'm so glad to have a long talked with him. I understand him and it gave me an opportunity to became close to him..._

Serena wiped her tears as she remembered her long talked with her father. She was in the veranda overlooking the city.

'Everything happened so fast. I didn't realized its been 2 years now since he left me. Until now, I cannot believe that he broke his promised. He said we will start a new life and we will happy again, but why, Papa? Here's the question that I can't answer... Why?" as tears began to flow uncontrollably. She put her face on her hands. She cannot control herself anymore and emotions overflowing her. "Papa" I muttered. She feels so cold, so alone... Suddenly her heart began to beat so fast and it almost hurt her. She cannot breathe anymore. She placed her right hand on her chest hoping it will stopped the pain but she cannot control it anymore.

'I need help.' she thought. She reaches for her mobile phone and press the speed dial 2 while she was holding her chest.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice greeted.

"Mich, I need..." but before she can finish her sentence, she already fainted.

" Sere? Serena? Serena!"

Next Chapter: She will meet the man who is destined to be with her...


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of Him

By Angel Serenity 21

Author's note

Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I went to province to attend my grand mother's funeral. She passed away last august… About this chapter, hope you will like this. So far, this is the longest chapter I made. On with the story…

Disclaimer

I don not own Sailormoon.

Chapter 2.The Unsaid Emotions

_"Papa, Papa look, there's a shooting star!" a cute little girl excitedly said to her father while pulling his shirt. Her father looked up in the sky to see what his daughter is talking about. He looked down at and smiled, "Have you made your wish, baby?" he asked. She opened her blue eyes and looked up to her father, "I just did, papa." she answered. He kneeled down so that they were on the same height and he asked her, "May I know the wish of my baby?" She waggled her little finger at him and said, "Oh no, you don't! It's a secret, papa! A secret!" she pointed out. Her father wickedly smiled at her,_

_"Well I already know the wish of my baby." He declared. Her blue eyes went big and she challenged her father, "Really? Then what is it, Papa?" _

_'He doesn't know it. He's bluffing.' The little girl said to herself._

_"Well, my baby's wish is to meet her Prince Charming and live happily ever after." he announced. But before she can react, her father interrupted her and said, "I knew that because that is the wish of every little girl and..." he looked around before he continues, "... that is the wish of your Mama." As if on a cue, her mother appeared on the scene. She lifted her up and snuggle her. She looked from her husband to her daughter and asked. "What did your papa tell you, baby?" Again, before she can answer her mother, he interrupted her, "I told our baby that you wish for someone like me." he said proudly as he ran away. "Why you!" she said as she put her down and chased her naughty husband._

_Little Serena admired the scene her parents made and said, "You know what I wish, Papa?" she asked to no one while she watched them. Her mama catches up with her papa. They hugged and kissed each other romantically._

_"...I wish to have a happy family just like ours."_

_She didn't notice that there's a meteor shower going on._

"Papa, Mama..." Serena muttered softly on her sleep as a single tear fell down on her beautiful cheek.

Upon hearing her voice, Darien stood up and walked towards the bed to see what's going on.

"She was crying." he realized. He felt the urge of wanting to protect her from all harms and comfort her from all the pains she was having. When he saw her lying on the floor, he suddenly panicked and he felt her pain as if they are connected to each other. He realized she was the girl he bumped on the street. After that he couldn't get her out of his mind. He was seeing her everywhere. Even in his dreams, she conquered him. But despite of what happened to her, he was still happy because he was given a chance to see her again and hopefully know her personally. He was in deep thought, he didn't noticed that Serena opened her eyes and asked him to give her water but still he didn't move.

"Water please." She asked loudly this time. She was tired as if she came from a long journey. Darien was awakened now.

"Ooopppsss, sorry. Wait, I'll get you your water." He said while he hurriedly gets her glass of water.

She looked around the room and realized that she was in the hospital. 'I wondered what happened.' She thought to herself. Darien came back with the glass of water. HE handed it to her.

"Thank you." She gladly said as she took the glass of water. Through the glass, she saw his full profile now. 'He seems familiar but I can't remember when or where I saw him.'

"Umm, have we met before?" she asked him while handling him back the glass without water.

"Yes, we bumped in the street the other day…" he said as he looked at her, hoping to see that she remembered that day.

She blushed as she remembered the scene she made. "Sorry if I ran away. I didn't mean that." She said sincerely.

"No its okay. By the way I'm Darien." He extended his hand and she gladly accepted it.

"I'm Serena"

"I know"

"How did you…?"

"I know you even before I met you. I met you through Michiru."

At the mention of Michiru's name, she knew instantly who he is.

"Oh, I see." She said. Disappointment was obvious on her voice.

'Is that disappointment I heard from her voice?' he wondered. Silence filled the room until someone entered the room.

"Hello everyone!" Michiru greeted cheerfully. "It's good to see the patient is now well." She smiled.

"Hi mich!" Darien greeted, smiling. She smiled for him. Serena noticed the sparks between them. She feels longingness enveloping her. She doesn't know why she felt that way. She hardly knows him but he already affected her.

"What did the doctor said?" she asked while watching Michiru place all the fruits she bought at the table.

"Well the doctor said it's just a fatigue. Too much thinking and stress wears you out. He said you need lots of rest." She said while avoiding her gaze.

"Why it seems that you're hiding something from me?" she asked.

"Hiding something from you" she summoned all her acting prowess to look straight in Serena's eyes.

"Why do you feel that I'm hiding something from you" she asked again.

"I don't know. It's just a hunch and it seems that you can't look me straight in the eyes." She answered while making an eye contact with Michiru's. She's looking for something that will prove her hunch but found none. Tension filled the room so Darien decided to break it.

"Serena, do you want an orange? I'll peel you one if you want." He offered. She looked at him and smile,

"It's nice of you Darien. Thanks but I'm not hungry." Then they were trapped at each other gazes.

Frown showed at Michiru's beautiful face so she butt in,

"Darien, please accompany me in the bank. I have to withdraw for payment of Serena's medication."

"How about Serena?" he asked. This irritates Michiru more.

"There's a nurse that will take care of her, Darien." She pointed out.

Serena felt that she's jealous of the attention he was giving her.

"Mich, just get the ATM at my house and just withdraw from it. You know the Pin code. A nurse can take care of me here so don't worry. Okay! Now, both of you get out! I don't want an argument here." She said as she shooed them out. Michiru smiled at her best friend.

'She really knew me. At least I'm not going to worry that she might like Darien'

"Ok Sere. See you later!" as she walked towards the door and waved goodbye.

"See you later Serena." Darien said. He followed Michiru but before he walks out the door, he stopped and looked back. He saw the loneliness and longingness in Serena's eyes.

She diverted her gaze and waved goodbye to both of them.

"_Michiru, I wanted to talk to you. Please follow me in the office." Dr. Greene said. They went to his office and he motioned her to take a seat._

_"What is it, doctor? Is she sick?" she asked. She was really worried._

_"Michiru, since you are the only family Serena had, its better to tell you her real condition. I will go straight to the point. Serena is sick. She has a heart failure." He informed her._

_She was taken aback. She didn't know what to react. She was shocked to know that her friend is sick._

_"I understand what you feel Michiru. It was really shocking to know that at her age, she has a heart failure."_

_"What causes heart failure, doctor? She's not high blood. In fact, she's into badminton. She's healthy." She said as she was trying to convince the doctor that he was wrong._

_"I'm sorry Michiru but I ran several tests on her and it says on thing, she has a heart failure. It doesn't mean that you are fit, you can't develop heart failure. Sometimes it is inherited in the family but mostly it can developed from combination of over fatigue, bad stress, can't rest properly, and too much thinking. Does she have all these?" he asked her. He wanted to help Serena and this is his way of helping her._

_"Yes, doctor." She said admittedly. 'How am I going to tell her? I can't hide it from her forever. God, what am I going to do?' she wondered at the same time she was worried at her best friend's condition._

"… that is what the doctor told me." She sadly said.

Darien couldn't believe it. He felt loneliness overcoming him because of the news. Tears began to threaten his handsome face but he controls it.

"How did she get it? Is it family inherited?" he asked seriously not wanting to believe that she was sick.

"No, it is caused by combination of over fatigue, bad stress, can't rest properly, and too much thinking. Serena has lots of problem in the past that until now she was still affected by it"

Darien remained silent. Now he was given the purpose of protecting her, to be close to her. 'I'm going to protect you, Serena. I will not let anyone harm you or give you pain. I will be you knight in shining armor. I will prove to you that life is worth living for.' He promises to himself.

Unknowingly to him, he was being watched by Michiru, who is eager to get him by hook or crook. 'I will win you over, Darien. Now that I found someone like you, I will not let anyone come between us. I will not give you up without a fight. Even with my best friend…' she said to herself. She was overcoming by her emotions. Jealousy filled her heart. She forgot that her best friend is sick and she's ready to give up anything and anyone just to be with him.

One week later…

Serena was resting in the veranda. The doctor said that she needs a week rest so she missed school till Monday.

'Strange but Michiru didn't visit nor called me. I guess she's busy with someone else.' This saddened her more. The thought of Darien and Michiru together makes her sick. But she knew she have to forget this feeling for her best friend. She was in deep thought when,

Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…

'I wonder who it is. She stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and found a strange but handsome guy on her doorway.

"HI, I'm your new neighbor. I just wanted to know the people around here." He said smiling. She smiled back.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm Serena." She said as she offered her hand. He accepted it but instead of shaking it, he kissed it and said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena. I'm Seiya.

Like it? Reviews please. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**MEMORIES OF HIM**

**By: Angel Serenity 21**

I do not own Sailor Moon but this story is mine. ; on with the story…

**Chapter 3: Destiny Unfolds…**

Seiya is still holding Serena's hand and she was blushing. She bowed down her face to hide her reddened face. She felt uncomfortable and thank goodness he noticed it. He immediately dropped her hand and blushed too at his quick action on her.

"Umm, do you want to go inside?" she asked, still trying to be nice even though they are in awkward situation.

"No, its not necessary. Besides, I still have to knock several doors." He flashed his biggest smile hoping it will change the impression he accidentally made on her. 'Can she blame me? I didn't know that she was that beautiful' he said to himself.

"Okay, good luck!" she said as she quickly closed the door.

"Thanks!" as he let the door close in front of him.

'Phew, that was close.' He took his mobile phone and dials some numbers.

- Hello! - An older and serious voice greeted on the other line.

- It's me Seiya. I found her. –

- Really? How is she? – The guy asked, concerned was evident on his voice.

- She's doing fine. – He answered. 'Not to mention very beautiful.'

- I'm glad to hear that. Just continue to watch her every move – he commanded. Relief was obvious on his voice.

- Yes sir. – He was about to hang up when…

- Oh, by the way, Seiya –

- Yes? –

- Check your account it's already there. –

- Okay. Thank you, sir. –

Now, both of them hang up the phone.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sky is high and birds everywhere are chirping. This is the perfect time for family bonding, malling with friends, and strolling with your special someone in the park.

"What a nice morning!" Serena said as she looked up in the sky and raises her hand to protect her eyes from the harmful rays of the sun. 'I forgot to bring my eyeglass.'

Since it was a beautiful morning, she decided to take a stroll in the park to have some bonding with nature and to breathe some fresh air like what her doctor advised to her. Actually, she loves nature. This is the trait she inherited from her mother. She saw an ice cream stand nearby and she smiled.

'I think it's time for me to pamper myself.'

She ran towards it and saw lots of children are already in line.

'I think I'm going to like this.'

She waited patiently for her turn. Children on the line are staring at her. 'Maybe they are wondering what I am doing here.'

A cute little girl approached her and asked, "Miss, are you going to buy an ice cream for your daughter?"

"Silly Marie! She is too young to have a baby." Her friend contradicts her while eyeing Serena from head to toe.

Serena smiled.

"Marie. Is that your name?" she asked. The cute little girl nodded. She kneeled beside Marie.

"Actually Marie, I'm going to buy myself an ice cream because I'm craving for it. By the way, I'm Serena. Do you want me to treat you?" she asked.

"No thanks Serena. My mom gave me money to buy an ice cream. She treated me." The little girl boasted.

Serena's eyes became cloudy and she gave the girl a sweet, sad smile.

"Lucky for you, Marie. You have a kind mother. Look Marie, it's your turn now!" Serena excitedly said as she watched Marie hurriedly get her ice cream.

Marie waved good bye to her and ran to meet her mother. She waved back and smiled. She noticed that all children are gone and it was her turn.

"Double Dutch, please" she said to the ice cream man.

"Make that two." A guy said behind her.

She turned around and very surprised to see who the guy was.

It was a habit for Darien to go to park especially on Sunday. He loves the ambiance he gets from there. But this Sunday is different because it was his birthday and he gets the feeling that something special will happen in this day.

As he was strolling in the park, he saw someone very special to him. His heart skipped a beat and muttered silently.

"Serena…"

He saw her running towards the ice cream stand and get herself in line/

'She's like a little girl…'

He followed her every move and he was delighted to see that she loves children

'I wonder what she's saying to them…'

He saw that the little girl she's talking with awhile ago is waving goodbye to her.

"Now, it's my chance."

He walked towards the ice cream stand and stood behind her.

"Double Dutch, please." She said.

"Make that two." He said.

She turned around and very surprised to see him.

"Darien!"

"Serena!"

"Here are your ice creams." The ice cream man said as he gave them their ice creams. Serena took her wallet to pay her ice cream but Darien beat her for it.

"No need Serena. I'm not letting a lady pay for such bills." He gave the money to the guy.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She hesitantly said.

They walked together and they watched children running and playing in the playground. He saw bench nearby and he invited her to take a seat. As soon as they were seated, Serena asked him.

"Why did you treat me Darien? I still owe you one, remember? When you took care of me in the hospital." She immediately reminded him.

"I'm going to asked for that later." He smiled sheepishly.

"Later?"

"Yes later, I treated you because it's my birthday." He said

"Why you didn't tell me later? Happy Birthday!" She greeted and then she

embraced him.

Both of them were surprised of what she did. She immediately removed her arms and blushed. Darien just smiled.

"Thanks for the gift, I love it." He said smiling while looking at Serena who's blushing furiously.

"Ah… Eh… I'm glad you loved it." She didn't know what to say.

Darien decided to change the topic to put Serena at ease.

"What are you doing here in the park, Serena?"

"My doctor advised me to have a walk here and breathe some fresh air."

"Oh, I see. That's why this is the first time I saw you here."

"Why, are you always here?"

"Yes, I love strolling in the park. I love to see people enjoying eating, laughing and having fun. You'll see different people here in the park."

"Darien, what are you doing here in your birthday? Aren't you not going to celebrate it with your family and friends?" she asked curiously

"I don't have a family anymore. I was the only child. My parents died in a car accident and it was happened when I'm seven years old and I'm the only survivor. I don't know if I should be thankful that I'm alive. After all the pain and problems I experienced I just wish that I'm dead." He said seriously.

Serena was shocked at his revelation. 'I am not the only one who has a painful past…' she suddenly realized.

"I grew up in an orphanage. That place is a hell. I experienced all the pain there from physical to emotional. That time, I wish that the earth would open up and swallowed me. I'm thankful when I turned 17 because they released me to live on my own…" he didn't notice that he was crying. All the memories flashback to him.

Serena on the other hand, wanted to reach for him. She wanted to share with his pain but she stopped herself.

He continues with his story. "I worked hard to earn money for my schooling. I worked as a salesman. I used my charm to sell items. My employer loves me for that." He laughed as he remembers that time.

"I really wanted to be a doctor. But that course is very expensive. So I decided to get a double work. I believed that my lack of money is not a hindrance for me to achieve my goal in life. I stopped schooling for a year and I got a 2nd job. I worked as a bus boy in a restaurant by night and in the morning, I am a salesman. It's really hard. I just slept for four hours. Even though it is hard, I'm still happy because I know that after these sacrifices, I will be able to achieve my dream of becoming a doctor. Then one day, I got sick. I thought all my earned money will be spent in my hospitalization but thank God for my best friend, Motoki, who lent me money so that not all my money will be spent there. After I got well, I received a letter from a lawyer, inviting me to his office. It's about the will of my parents. I don't know if I should believe in that because if that is true, why did they let me live in an orphanage? But curiosity overcomes me, so I decided to go. The lawyer explained to me everything and gave me the testament. I inherited all their wealth. After I received the money, I stopped from working and pursue my study of becoming a doctor." He looked at her and realized that she was crying.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm so selfish to think that I am the only one who had a hard life."

Darien was surprised at her reaction. He was touched at her emotions.

Serena is so ashamed of herself. Here she was still affected of her past while Darien managed to be strong in order to live a harmonious life. She looked at him with admiration.

'What a fine man. Michiru is lucky to have him.' She thought sadly.

Darien wiped her tears and said, "Don't cry, Serena. All of us have a ghost. We should face it and if you're going to face your ghost don't be afraid because I'm here. Together, we're going to face your ghost." He softly said as he caressed her cheeks.

"I love you." This came from Serena. She gasped because she had admitted what she felt for him.

Darien smiled and said seriously, "I love you more…"

Time stood still for the two as Darien lifted her face to kiss her softly on the lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Hope you love this chapter. ;) Please write me a review, please, please, please. I have a surprised to all of you…

Tadah!

My preview of my next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Michiru is flipping the pages of the book that she borrowed from Darien. She was happy because she found a man who has the same interest as hers. 'I found my soul mate.' She thought dreamily. She decided to call Darien so she gets up to get her mobile phone. She noticed that something fall from Darien's book.

A photograph…

A photograph of beautiful woman and a handsome man. They looked like a very happy couple. She stared at the woman in the picture.

'She looks familiar… Why her face is being crossed out?' she wondered.

She flips the picture and she read aloud the written message.

Lord Dennis Shields and his mistress Angelina Andrews

'Wait a minute, Andrews? That is Serena's middle name. Now I know. She is Serena's mom. That's why she looks familiar to me. But what is the connection between Serena's mom and Darien's dad? Could it be?" She gasped as realization hit her.


End file.
